


Domestic Life is Better With You

by fidusachates



Series: We're Partners Forever, right? [4]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Boys' Love, Childhood Sweethearts, Chores, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Hair Playing, Idiots in Love, Long Hair, M/M, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines, Mornings, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, headcanon yosuke loves yu playing with his hair, headpats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidusachates/pseuds/fidusachates
Summary: A 30-day Domestic fluff challenge I found on google, but it's Souyo :)HIATUS: i'm just going to be updating when i can instead of daily, can't keep up :p
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Series: We're Partners Forever, right? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131050
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. feb 5th, day 1 - waking up together

**Author's Note:**

> welcome :D i hope you enjoy the next 30 fics as they come, praying that i don't lose my steam in the middle of the challenge!! 
> 
> most of these probably wont be proofread, so please forgive any typos or things that don't make sense. proofreading is the bane of my life.,,
> 
> let me know what you think!! i love reading your comments :D

Yu awoke to the soft humming of orchestral tunes that rang out from Yosuke’s old speaker set. The morning sun was barely even up, peaking through the parted blinds and casting a golden light on their cream bed sheets. Next to him lay a sleeping figure, only half covered by the sheets whose skin seemed to glow in the warm light.

He sat up slightly and rested against the headboard in silence for a few moments, treasuring the serenity and how gorgeous his boyfriend looked when he was asleep. He’d always been an early riser himself, but Yosuke was always awake before him and pottering around in their cosy kitchen. It was nice, watching him look so peaceful and stress-free, the sunlight dancing on his freckled face.

As Yu contemplated what to do, staring at his back and only really thinking to spoon the other, Yosuke had stirred, stretching lightly before turning over to face Yu. “G’mornin’ partner,” the brunet murmured, smiling sleepily.

“Morning, Yosuke,” Yu responded with a smile of his own. His heart skipped a beat when Yosuke moved, the sun shining in his eyes and making them glow like honey and chocolate and the small, wooden coffee table they had. He was reminded of the smell of Yosuke’s cologne - musky; cedar and pine. It made Yu think of the ground after it rained, something that always satisfied him. “I love you."

Yosuke flushed at his words, furrowing his brows slightly. “Way to hit me right after I wake up,” he said, his tone light and teasing. He glanced out the window, then to the alarm clock, then at Yu. “You look so handsome, partner.”

“ _ You _ look the most handsome, babe,” the grey-haired man smirked softly, chuckling as he leaned in and kissed Yosuke on the cheek. “You’re so attractive, Yosuke. I love you so much, you don’t even know,” Yu hummed against his ear, pressing kisses underneath his lobe and slowly making his way down his boyfriend’s neck.

Yosuke blinked, his hand naturally falling to the back of Yu’s head. “Only loving me for my looks, eh?” He teased, smiling.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Yu rolled his eyes, trailing a hand down Yosuke’s stomach.

“Okay. Uh, Yu, partner, I need to— to get ready for work,” the brunet protested meekly, though closed his eyes in relaxation.

“Mm,” Yu kissed the other’s adam’s apple, “Not yet. You don’t work until the afternoon, so no getting ready yet,” he smiled, leaning back. He wished he could cover his boyfriend in hickeys, but the last time he suggested it Yosuke had almost flipped out. “Plus,” Yu leaned in again, this time kissing his ear and licking his lobe - earrings included - and whispered huskily, “Why do you think I planned last night?”

Yosuke blushed hard, turning beet red and hiding his face. “You sly bastard,” he cursed, laying back down and turning away from his boyfriend.

“Will you stay in bed with me for longer?” Yu settled behind him, wrapping his arms around his torso and pulling him in close.

“Mhm, of course I will, partner,” Yosuke smiled softly, feeling his boyfriend do the same. “I love you,” he sighed softly, taking one more look at the sliver of sun - which had started climbing the baby blue wall - before closing his eyes.

He fell back asleep to Yu’s soft murmuring of sweet nothings and the eventual increase in light. The feeling washed over them like a wave; soft, comforting, warm — everything the two of them needed.


	2. feb 6th, day 2 - morning routine

If you would’ve asked him, Yosuke would’ve said that his favourite part of the day was when he did his morning routine. 

He’d get to look out at the city just before the sunrise, watching the sky over Tokyo lighten, buttoning up his dress shirt and pulling his t-shirt comfortably over the top. Yosuke loved getting dressed in the quiet and pre-dawn; it was familiar and comfortable.

He’d also get to wake up and watch Yu sleep for a little while. Far too many times had his eyes roamed his boyfriend’s sleeping figure, a warm feeling fluttering alive in his chest and thoughts of love and jealousy skipping through his mind. 

Yosuke would then go and make his lunch for the day. He generally grabbed leftovers and some candy, walking around quietly to not disturb Yu. Sometimes when he had slightly later shifts and Yu had earlier mornings, he’d wake the other with a kiss and some breakfast.

Then, usually, Yosuke would be out the door, smiling about a dumb sticky note with words of comfort and appreciation written neatly and perfectly.

So, if you asked Yosuke what his favourite part of the day was, he’d say the morning with a soft smile and shining eyes.


	3. feb 7th, day 3 - doing one another’s chores

“Hey, partner, did you do the— laundry...?”

Yu stopped in his tracks, cutting himself off. He leaned against the doorframe, blinking in surprise at the sight of the brunet — who hated the feeling of wet cotton — hanging up soaked clothes with a clothespeg in his mouth. “What are you up to?”

“Laundry,” Yosuke shot Yu a smile, holding the peg between his teeth. “How’d you sleep, partner?”

“Well, thanks. I still can’t believe I slept in,” Yu yawned, messing with the hem of his shirt. He frowned, “Was I drinking last night? I don’t remember anything…”

The other shook his head. “Nope. Uh, well, w-we did have a couple drinks, but not much. I have no idea whether you drank more though, ‘cause I went to sleep early.” Yosuke shrugged, accompanying his boyfriend into the kitchen. “I thought I had work today, but apparently I don’t.”

“Does that mean we have the day to ourselves?” Yu said, lingering at the entrance. He glanced around, gazing upon the empty cabinets, “Where are the dishes?”

“I washed ‘em.”

“Really?” Yosuke looked over, smiling when he saw Yu’s eyes light up.

His heart warmed, a new set of butterflies swarming in his stomach. Yu’s eyes lighting up was always Yosuke’s favourite thing. It— well, not only that, _everything_ about Yu made his head buzz and a dumb smile play on his face. “Yeah.”

“Is there anything else you did?”

“Uh, well… not really, I’ve done my chores and the laundry and dishes. That’s it,” Yosuke looked away, grabbing a snack and Yu’s hand. He pulled him to the couch, leaning into him.

Yu smiled, blushing slightly. “Thanks, Yosuke.” _His_ heart was fluttering with appreciation. He knew that chores was one of the most boring things to his boyfriend — if he could find something else to do, literally anything else, he would — and to know that he did _both his own chores and Yu’s_ : it really made him feel things.

“D-don’t mention it, partner.”


	4. feb 8th, day 4 - a night in

Yu’s head perked up at the sound of the door opening and closing, followed seconds later by Yosuke’s usual “I’m home!” and a tired sigh.

Yu stood up to greet him, pulling him into a sweet embrace and kissing his cheek. “How was work?” He took the bag of takeaway off of him, placing it down on the side.

“Work was okay,” Yosuke shrugged, hanging his coat up. “It was tiring, doing a long shift like that makes me feel it in my bones. I must be getting old,” he yawned, stretching and wrapping a loose arm around Yu’s waist. “Thanks for cancelling, I don’t know if I would’ve been able to function if I had to interact with anyone else tonight…”

Yu simply smiled, pulling him in for a short and sweet kiss. “Don’t worry about it. Let’s eat.”

Yosuke sighed in appreciation, laying his head down on Yu’s lap. “Damn, that was some good shit,” he murmured, getting comfortable, rolling his eyes at his feet which hung off the other end of the couch. He almost instantly felt a hand in his hair, gently stroking and running through his brown hair.

“It was nice,” Yu confirmed, his attention less focused on the show and more on Yosuke. He couldn’t resist petting his hair; he knew that his boyfriend  _ loved _ it and would most definitely pass out soon. “I feel like I should’ve ordered something else, but it was good nonetheless.”

“That might be my new favourite takeout, now. ‘The one nearby that music store I really like’ got it,” Yosuke pretended to note it down on his hand, a tired smile on his face.

“‘That music store’? It doesn’t have a name?” Yu mused, quirking his eyebrow when Yosuke looked up at him.

“No, ‘m just too tired t’remember,” the brunet mumbled, closing his eyes comfortably. He could just… sleep… everything was right: it was warm and he was full of food, he was exhausted from work, the TV was at a comfortable volume blabbering on about something boring  _ and _ his boyfriend was playing with his hair.  _ Perfect sleep conditions _ .

So he did; Yu watching with a gentle smile on his face as the love of his life fell asleep, looking so peaceful and… adorable. He didn’t mind that he had to cancel on Kanji and Yukiko, he planned to call them the next day to reorganise, if he got to watch his boyfriend relax and sleep for at least a little while.

But unfortunately, he’d have to wake Yosuke up again soon.


	5. feb 9th, day 5 - nighttime routine

* * *

It always felt so calm in the evenings. The moon peered through the window, casting a soft and creamy light upon the bed, and alarm clocks ticked over. The city seemed to calm down, too, with less blinking car lights and honking.

Sometimes the two would come stumbling into the room, lips locked and hands travelling downwards, falling onto the bed with giggles and dumb smiles. Other times they’d follow each other in, hand in hand, exchanging only tired smiles and small talk.

On the days where they had no intent of making love, they’d relax and wind down by themselves. The two would brush their teeth together, wash their faces together, maybe even shower together, before taking time to themselves to relax.

Yu would read a book, slipping on his reading glasses and getting comfortable under the covers. He’d read quietly, making remarks under his breath about whatever dumb stuff the characters would be getting up to.

Yosuke played his guitar, plucking a few strings and humming along to the songs he’d have stuck in his head. He’d wear his headphones, one ear free to listen to both Yu and his strumming, before gently playing either the tunes that played into his ears, or the music he himself had composed. Yu would listen along, silently appreciating his boyfriend’s musical talent.

Sometimes the brunet would stay awake longer. Yu would fall asleep to his gentle melodies, closing his eyes once and being swept away. Yosuke would eventually crawl into bed, melting into an exhausted puddle and pulling his partner to his chest. 

He’d murmur sweet things into Yu’s ear, things that made his cheeks flare up with a blush, things that he was too scared to say in the daylight, often trailing off into a sweet kiss on his partner’s nape.


End file.
